


A Beautiful Mess Of Emotion

by Random_Inked_Thoughts



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Inked_Thoughts/pseuds/Random_Inked_Thoughts
Summary: Dan was a mess after the holidays ended. He came back from his family’s house with bags under his eyes and no spring left in his step. The moment Phil opened the door, he knew something was wrong.Or: Phil comforts Dan after a stressful week.





	A Beautiful Mess Of Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! So this is a re-write of an old story that I found recently in the deep recesses of my google drive, and re worded to be a little fluffier. Hope you enjoy! :D

Dan was a mess after the holidays ended. He came back from his family’s house with bags under his eyes and no spring left in his step. The moment Phil opened the door, he knew something was wrong. 

  
“Dan, love.” Phil just pulled him into a hug, and Dan closed his eyes, sniffling slightly and inhaling the scent of their home. His hands clenched fists into fists, knuckles white against Phil’s jumper as he allowed himself to break down. Phil could feel the unasked questions floating around him, the air thick with them, but he didn’t dare ask yet. He knew Dan would tell him as soon as he felt comfortable. 

Finally, Dan pulled back from Phil, looking him in his bright blue eyes, soft and concerned and so full of love it almost hurt him. 

“Let’s go inside.” Phil’s voice was soft, quiet, almost as if he was afraid to break Dan. It was all Dan could do to nod, his own emotions flooding through him. 

Phil brought Dan to their room, all soft touches and caresses. He turned while Dan pulled his shirt over his head, tousling his brown hair slightly. He knew that this was what Dan needed right now, not what he had hoped for upon Dan’s arrival. He looked for Dan’s silkiest t shirt, handing it to him wordlessly and letting him pull it over his head. Dan slipped into the nearest pajama bottoms quickly, a small yawn betraying how tired he felt. 

Dan let Phil support him as they walked once more, back through their flat, finding themselves in front of their couch. 

“Do cuddles sound okay, or no?” Phil asked him, gesturing to their couch. 

“Cuddles sound okay,” Dan affirmed, nodding his head. “Couch is okay too.” 

Phil dragged him slowly, holding his wrists in a loose grip, until Phil was sat down on the couch and Dan was still standing shakily in front of him, tear tracks down his cheeks and his bottom lip bitten raw from worry. He let Dan sit down on his own time, curling into his side as though a cat would. 

Phil closed his eyes a moment, running his fingers through Dan’s hair. He could feel Dan’s heartbeat as well. “Kisses okay?” Phil murmured as he nuzzled at Dan’s chocolate curls. 

“Mmh.” Dan tilted his face up to meet Phil’s eyes once more, unflinching as Phil’s hand came up to brush across his cheek, wiping away the last of his tears. Phil pressed a quick kiss to his nose. Dan let the corners of his mouth quirk into a small smile. From there, Phil began to kiss gently across Dan’s cheek, making a quick detour to boop him gently on the nose before continuing down, finally reaching his lips.

Dan kissed him back, pushing their mouths together softly, and Phil was there, his kisses soft and comforting. He ran his hand down Dan’s arm, intertwining his own fingers with Dan’s much larger ones. 

Phil couldn’t remember which one of them turned on the television, nor did he really care to. The show was some cartoon, probably meant only to be watched by six year olds. The plot was boring and the characters were all, at their core, just enough of a good person to be liked by the watcher. No one ever won and no one ever lost. 

It was perfect. Dan and he watched it for what felt like hours, the stress of the day that was wearing on Dan so heavily slowly fading from his features as the meaningless noise gave him a distraction.

Neither of them left the couch for a while, curled up together under a large quilt, which usually sat draped across the back of the couch. At some point, Dan had stretched out his legs, making himself almost as long as their couch. He was somehow laying on top of Phil, his head resting in the crook of Phil’s neck. Phil’s long fingers were running softly through his hair, twirling it and messing with the brown curls. Dan’s tears were long dried, and with one more exhale, he let sleep claim him at last. 

In fact, it wasn’t until the clock struck one that either of them moved. Dan’s chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm, and Phil didn’t want to disturb him. Dan always seemed more at peace when he was asleep. He looked younger, and more innocent. Phil didn’t know anyone in their right mind who would want to disturb Dan when he was asleep.

Phil smiled down at Dan before slowly going to move Dan from on top of him. He hated to do this, but he gently shimmied around Dan until he could squeeze himself out from under the sleeping boy. Pressing one last kiss to his forehead, Phil draped a blanket over Dan and left the room.

From there he moved only as far as the kitchen, his hands moving to their cupboards, reaching for cocoa and mugs and everything to make the perfect hot chocolate for Dan. It only took him a couple of minutes, and then he was balancing two perfect, steaming mugs of cocoa and walking back into the living room. 

Dan was sitting up and rubbing his eyes, and Phil rushed to his side immediately. Dan let out a cute little yawn and stretched his arms up to the ceiling, still blinking the last traces of sleep from his eyes. 

“Have a good nap?” Phil questioned him. Dan simply nodded and smiled gratefully, accepting the hot chocolate from Phil as he plopped back down next to his brunette boyfriend. “So I was thinking… movie night? I’ll order too much pizza, put on some heartwarming thing we’ve seen a million times together, and we’ll both sit here on this couch together and do our best not to move?” 

“I love that idea.” Dan sipped once more from his hot cocoa, before cuddling once more into Phil’s side, resting his chin on his arm lovingly. The ghost of a smile tugged at the corner of Phil’s lips as he leaned down and pecked Dan on the nose once more. Then, he reached for the remote, flicking through Netflix before just going with his gut and choosing some old rom com they had both loved. It wasn’t like either of them would be paying much attention to the movie anyways. 

Phil pulled out his phone, dialed up their usual pizza place, and ordered their favorite. 

He shot off of the couch as soon as it arrived, bringing up the pizza to Dan and grabbing plates from the kitchen as he did so. And so they sat there, taking little bites of their pizza and only kind of listening to the rom com playing in the background, comfortable in each other’s silence. Their phones were cast aside, and Dan’s legs were casually splayed across Phil’s lap. He was wearing mismatched fox socks, Phil smirked at that. He had wondered where those went.

When the pizza was finished, Dan plopped himself back into Phil’s side, still facing the tv, slouching over to seem smaller, and letting Phil play with his curls again. He leaned against Phil’s chest and let out a happy little sigh. 

This was how they fell asleep again, Dan’s head lolling back onto Phil’s shoulder slightly, pins and needles beginning to form in Phil’s feet.

When Phil woke up the next morning, it was to the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen, the couch mysteriously cold. He blinked his eyes, feeling around for his glasses on the coffee table. By the time he found them and slipped them on, he was marginally more awake, and he began to stumble into the kitchen sleepily. 

The sight that greeted him was one that sent a burst of warmth through his chest. Dan stood there, pouring coffee into two mugs, humming and swaying side to side to a tune only he could hear. 

And so Phil did the only thing he really wanted to do in this situation- he slid across the floor in his own mismatched socks and grabbed his boyfriend around the waist, pressing small kisses into his hair. “Morning,” He murmured softly.

Dan just turned around to face him, smiling tentatively. “I’m ready to talk about it now,” He spoke just as softly, though his eyes never left Phil’s, who just let out a little smile and grabbed Dan’s hands, guiding him to their kitchen table. 

And so Dan began to speak, and Phil listened and nodded along, understanding and trust gracing his features as Dan explained what had hurt him so much. He smiled and nodded when Dan was finished, rubbing his hand softly, because  _ I’m glad you came to talk to me _ , and he knew Dan always would, even if it took him a little while. And when Dan was hugging him as tightly as he was, more tears brimming in his eyes, he really was not one to complain. He trusted Dan to come to him when he needed to, and Dan trusted the same of him. It was as simple as that with the two of them. 

Plus, it was no secret that Phil always loved a good opportunity to pamper his boyfriend. 


End file.
